Updates!
by Knight of the Wolves
Summary: Hey guys, this is just a little update, question, thing. Just some stuff I want to let you guys in on and ask you guys some questions. If you are a follower of mine, please read. (Don't worry, this isn't anything bad)


**Hey Everyone! Before any of you get the misconception that I'm not, yes I am definitely still going to continue my stories. This is not a disclaimer update, saying I'm discontinuing anything. 'Cause I would never discontinue any of them... Ever... Oh yeah, I would also like to apologize to you guys for not updating as often as most. I'm really busy with school and other events and it's really hard to update, but I'm still planning on updating my stories so don't worry.**

**...Anyways, wow I'm already off topic, This is a little -ok I guess not so much of an update as it is a question- shout out to you guys. I would like your opinions. Now this is jumping way ahead into the future, but I would like to know which story you guys would like me to post next. Which ever one i get the most requests for now, I will start working on so it will be easier to update when the time comes to post it. I'll leave the votes below and a short description (**or sample I guess it is**). The summaries are also on my profile, but I'll list them here too. Thanks for your support guys!**

**-A New Family: Kai starts to feel lonely in his empty little apartment. He goes out one day thinking it was just another regular day. But what happens when he finds something that might help his loneliness? Will he quit going to school? Is he ready for this much responsibility? Will this forever change him?**

**-Revenge:A boy, one of Kai's old classmates from Kai's old school, where he met Ren, comes to town. This boy meets Kai's friends and they all think he's a pretty great guy. What happens when all of them are walking and he suddenly pulls Kai away from the group? How will the others respond to what happens?**

**-Eyes Through the Darkness: Kai can only see the darkness in people. He has lived most of his live only seeing the dark side of everyone. No one knows and no one has ever known, except him and his family that is now gone. But when him and his friends all get trapped, it is up to him to get them out. But how if he can only see the dark side of everything?**

**-Sports and Secrets: The gang goes to an annual town fair. While they are there they find a fair booth that is owned by the most trolling kid in Kai, Miwa, Morikawa, and Izaki's class. The booth is said to be impossible and everyone tries and fails. But when Kai tries he makes a perfect target. What will happen when Miwa encourages him to join the team of a certain new sport at school? WHy doesn't Kai feel comfortable playing? It's just a harmless sport... right?**

**-Secrets of a Song: A singer. A dancer. No one, not even his closest friend, knows about said secret life. Life seems to be well for the young, Toshiki Kai. But what happens when our certain talented singer gets offered a deal to come, sing, and dance at a concert? He is happy to accept but all of a sudden meets up with his old long time friend, stage fright? How will he tell his friends he'll be gone for a while... or do they already know?**

**-The Vanguard with the Sword: Kai has a secret obsession with a video game. A video game called Sword Art Online. One day he logs into SAO and he meets a player equally skilled to him. The two set out and soon discover something is wrong. Wrong with SAO. Kai, with the help of his new friend(s), sets out to find out the source of the problem and bring SAO back to normal. (Cardfight! Vanguard/Sword Art Online crossover)**

**-Curses Ticking Down: All seems right and happy in the world... right? But what's happening to Kai? Why do things keep happening to him? As events keep happening, The gang discovers that their certain brunette friend is under a curse. But why? And most importantly, how?**

**(A) A New Family:**

**- I sighed as I walked over and sat at my small desk at the foot of my bed. I sit down and set my head on my hand as I lean to the side looking across the room at the strange object in the room. I run a hand through my hair thinking over my final decision I had made, with the help of my deceased mother. I shake my head, "What have I gotten myself into..." I sigh slightly, but an surprised myself to find a small crack of a smile that was left on my face as I stared at the object across the room. -**

**(B) Revenge:**

**- They all watched in shock as they saw Kai not able to stand even more than three seconds. Kai swayed backwards and then finally collapses forwards, unconscious. *** Kai helplessly fell forwards. **

**"Kai!" Naoki's eyes widened. Miwa was the first one to Kai, but unfortunately not in time to catch him before he hit the ground. Miwa was quickly at Kai's side and the group soon was there too. -**

**(C) Eyes Through the Darkness (**P.S. This one will probably take the most amount of time to do. Considering I am doing this one manually and in a notebook, which usually takes me longer to do.**)**

**- I exhale irritatedly under my breath as I hear Morikawa trot off smugly leaving me in the dust. That idiot! He has no RIGHT to be saying that! Boy, once I find him and get my hands on him, he'll be asking for it! ... Great... Now I'm here and have no Idea where the heck I am... How am I supposed to get back now? That is beyond me... -**

**(D) Sports and Secrets **

**- "Hey! You actually came!" Miwa pipes cheerfully. I give a small glare. **

**"Shut up..." I growl. I really don't want to be here... yet for some reason a part of me does. UGH! We just had to run into That guy at the fair didn't we! If it wasn't for his little trolling carnival game that I just happened to be the only one that was able to do it, I wouldn't be at these try-outs! Thank you Miwa for dragging me into these try-outs... not really... -**

**(E) Secrets of a Song**

**- Walking over, he puts a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Calm Down. You can do it. I know you can." He tried to calm the trembling teenager down.**

**Kai spun around pointing a finger at him obviously on the verge of going insane from freaking out. "C-Calm Down!? You don't understand! I can't go out there in front of everybody! Last time I did that I passed out! IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CONCERT! Aww man, I shouldn't have accepted that offer." Kai ran his words together as he paced running his hands through his hair. **

**"Listen. I'll help you through this. I understand this may be uncomfortable, but what am I here for? To help you through decisions and situations. Like this and like other things." He reassuringly gripped Kai's shoulders forcing him to stop pacing, but his voice was gentle and confident. Kai stared at him for several seconds, but shortly looked down and gave a shaky nod. -**

**(F) The Vanguard with the Sword**

**- The two players laid on the ground out of breath and strained from their energy. The black haired boy looked over to the side to look at the brown haired one. Seeing he too was out of breath, more so than he, he slowly sat up. "Good fight." Kirito hesitantly said as he smiled slightly at his opponent. Kai ( **or I might call him by his game name when he is in the game. What do you guys think? When he's in the game, should he be referred to as "Kai" or his game name, which you will find out later on?**)looked over and chuckled a small smile. **

**"Yeah... You too." He said as he sat up as well, with struggle, still out of breath. Kirito smiled and turned his head. He waved his hand down and pressed a few button on his menu. He then slid the floating menu around to be in front of Kai. Kai looked at it puzzled.**

**"How about we call this dual a draw?" Kirito suggested. Kai looked at the menu in front of him. He smiled as he looked back up and nodded once as he clicked the accept button to say it was a draw. -**

**(G) Curses Ticking Down**

**- "Look out!" Misaki suddenly yelped as she quickly came forward, grabbing Kai's wrist, and harshly yanking him back. Thus causing the two to fly backwards, theoretically, several feet, just in time before the big oak tree came crashing to the ground only inches away from Kai's dazed figure. As soon as both Misaki and Kai were brought out of their daze, Kai gasped wide eyed at the tree that laid broken and big right next to his side. He scrambled backwards getting as much distance away from the tree as possible. He quickly looked over at Misaki who was equally surprised. This couldn't be happening. There is no such thing as curses. There never was and never will be... right? No matter how much Misaki, the gang, and Kai wanted to deny it, there was no mistaking it now. Kai was cursed. -**

**Alright guys! There you go! Sorry, I didn't mean for this to be this long. I wanted it to be short and sweet, but once again, my typing got ahead of my thoughts. Anyways, thanks to you all who review and tell me what I should do for my next story to post. I will most likely not post any more new stories, unless they are one or two-shots, until I have finished ****Help for Kai** **or T****aking Care of Your Pas****t. Since those are my biggest stories at the moment. Possibly ****I'll Always be With You****. I'll leave the next one up to you guys! Thanks so much!**


End file.
